one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
X VS Zero (Sharaku Jr.)
''Opening'' One Minute Melee! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEEEEE!!!! Go! This battle was inspired by X vs Zero Decisive Battle 2. This battle will NOT BE TIMED. Previous: Goku VS Vegeta Next: MegaMan.EXE VS Hit (Season 2 start) Fight!! The Eurasia Space Colony crashed into the Earth. Fortunately, the Earth managed to avoid extinction. A few hours after the collision.. Signas: Alia, give me an update. Alia: I can't tell exactly because the signal is being jammed! I'm sure the results were devastating. The data reading of the Sigma virus is gone..Wait!! WHAT'S THAT?! Just then, everyone stared up on a ledge, only to see ZERO, engulfed in a purple aura. X: Zero is my friend and yet.. can this really be him? If it's him, then I guess I never really knew him at all..Can it be that Zero is finally discovering his true self?? Signas: What's going on?! Alia: Zero..Zero is.. The floating Zero then spoke.. Zero: You're....you're X............... I w i l l d e s t r o y y o u. X: What are you talking about?! What's up...why do you..............I don't know exactly why...but I know what you're thinking. You told me once before, right? There are things that cannot be correctly analyzed as data? We have to feel. There are things that we can only feel. I feel it very strongly now. All right...I'll accept your challenge. This is our destiny, isn't it...I will fight. I won't run away!! Cue: X VS Zero - Mega Man X5 FATES COLLIDE ONCE AGAIN!!! FIGHT!!! Zero fired 3 charged buster shots at X. X jumped over the first two and destroyed the 3rd one with a buster shot. Zero then brought out his Z-Saber and used the Hadangeki attack, firing a green sword beam, tearing through the ground below. X quickly hopped over the beam and then brought out his X-Buster. He began to charge up blue energy, with air particles being sucked into his Buster. He then fired a compressed blue shot of energy - a Charge Shot - at Zero. Zero cut the blast in half with the Z-Saber, with the two halves of the blast exploding behind the red Reploid. Zero then quickly dashed at X, Z-Saber in hand and slashed at X. X jumped over the swing at the last second. Zero then turned around and swiped again at X, but it missed. Zero then sees where X landed and fires two charged Buster shots at X, but X jumped over both of them again. X fired another buster shot at Zero, but Zero fired another Hadangeki, cutting through the charge shot and going straight at X. X jumped over the Hadangeki, narrowly avoiding it. X then fired a half-charged Buster Shot at Zero, but he cut through it and quickly followed up with a large Hadangeki, catching X off guard. This Hadangeki hit X, and sent him flying into a wall. FIRST ATTACK! (lol Marvel VS Capcom reference) X jumped out of the destroyed wall wearing the Falcon Armor, and sucked in energy. Suddenly, X was engulfed in a golden yellow aura and flew at Zero, using the Nova Strike. He rammed into Zero, causing damage to Zero, stunning him. X then followed up by shooting 3 blue buster shots at Zero. Zero ducked under the first two, and sliced the other one with the Z-Saber. X then charged up a large Charge Shot, sucking in energy, then fired it at Zero. Zero brought out his Z-Saber and lit it on fire using the Ryurenjin technique and smacked the large shot away. Zero ran at X and crushed the ground where X was standing, but X jumped up at the last second and fired a buster shot near where Zero was standing, making the ground explode. It turns out Zero nearly got hit, but had avoided the shot. Zero jumped up to where X was and slashed downward transforming the blade of his Z-Saber into ice, but narrowly missing X. At this rate, it looked like a stalemate. Zero quickly smashed his fist downward into the floor near X, but it missed. X jumped into the air and began firing green charge blasts at Zero, while Zero dodged them all. The ground gave way under Zero, but Zero jumped over the crumbling ground at the last second, landing on safe ground. X fired another half charged shot at Zero, while Zero fired yet another Hadangeki. They both collided, but the Charge shot kept on powering through and zoomed straight towards Zero. Zero quickly transformed his arm into the Z-Buster and shot at the blast, making them both explode. X ran at Zero firing a bunch of Green energy blasts surroumded by robotic dragonflies, also firing at Zero. Zero quickly used Dark Hold to stop time before all of the blasts reached him, and destroyed them all with a series of charge blasts. Zero then followed up by slashing his Z-Saber at X, landing a hit, knocking X back. X and Zero stared down at each other, fires in both their eyes, waiting to see who would extinguish each other first. X fired a Buster Shot at Zero, but Zero just slashed and destroyed it. Zero then shot a blue Blast at X, with X blocking it with a large stone (I forgot the name..) and sent it flying towards Zero. Zero jumped over it and landed on top of it. He jumped up and wildy slashed with his Z-Saber at X, with X avoiding these attacks. X then destroyed the ground beneath them, causing them to fall into a section of ground beneath a pit. Both of them sticking the landing perfectly. Zero slashed at X, but X hopped on the wall to avoid the attack. X shot a buster shot at Zero, but Zero just smacked it away with his Z-Saber. While X was still in the air, Zero used Ryurenjin to hit X onto the ground. Zero then jumoed on the wall, with X following on the opposite wall. Both of them shot Hadangekis and Charge Shots at each other while ascending up the wall. X then shot the pillars that were holding up the ground, causing that Giant rock from earlier to roll into the pit. The screen changed to a lava stage boss fight (remember this is based off of X vs Zero Descicive Battle 2). Zero jumped into a nearby Ride Armor and hit the rock away. X jumped into an air cycle and was being chased by Zero in the Ride Armor. Zero chased after X, causing craters in the ground from the punches. Zero knocked X off of the Cycle, but X fired an energy blast, destroying the Ride Armor. They both were chasing each other around, shooting energy blasts, causing explosions everywhere. X hit Zero with the Gaea attack (He had transformed into the Gaea Armor), knocking Zero away, sending Zero into a wall. Zero burst out of the wall, in his Black Zero form. He slashed down at X, but X jumped away. Zero rushed after him and tried to slash him, but his slash missed again. Zero used the Ryurenjin to get up into the sky, and then slashed downward at the airborne X. X jumped away at the last second, but Zero fired a Hadangeki at X. X transformed into the Shadow Armor and smacked the Hadangeki back at Zero. Zero fired another Hadangeki at X, passing through the other one and went straight at X. X jumped over it. Behind him the beam caused explosions in its wake, before fading away. Zero slashed at X, but X blocked the sword strike. Zero slashed again, but X jumped up and avoided it. X stuck to the ceiling and fired a bunch of star shaped objects at Zero. Zero jumped up and spun around with his Z-Saber in hand and spun around, knocking around every object that flew at him. Just then, X had a flashback to when Zero spoke to him before the Maverick/Sigma Wars. In the hunter base, Vile had just been taken in for violence. X: What could cause someone to go Maverick anyway? Zero: Program errors, short circuits in the electronic brain, the very things that give us Reploids our advanced processing power could also be our greatest weakness. Back in the battle, Zero had just used the Rekkoha attack and rays of blue light zoomed down towards X. X then had another flashback, to when Sigma before he turned Maverick gave him advice after a battle. Sigma: Listen well, X. There are times when we Maverick Hunters cannot afford to hesitate to pull the trigger. X:... Back in the fight, time had stopped and X and Zero were having a clash with blades. Zero quickly undid the time stop and had the Rekkoha rays crash down on X, referting him back into his base form. Zero slashed at X, but it was just an afterimage, and the real X came out of nowhere wearing the Ultimate Armor, and punched Zero in the face! Zero got up and started glowing red, with a red fiery aura around him. W A R N I N G ! ! ! X flew at Zero using Nova Strike and rammed into him several times, but he just bounced off of Zero like a trampoline. Suddenly, X flew as fast as he could and rammed into Zero several times, eventually causing damage to Zero. Zero slashed at X and hit him, knocking him down to the ground. Zero slashed at X a bunch of times, and X fired a bunch of shots at Zero, all of the shots and slashes being parried by each other. X flew at Zero using Nova Strike as Zero punched the ground as a buch of large Rekkoha rays came down, raining on the entire ground. There is a blinding light. X is seen standing in his base form and his arm glowed blue. Zero had his Z-Saber ready. X RUSHED AT ZERO AND ZERO PREPARED TO SWING HIS Z-SABER!! X PUNCHED ZERO KNOCKING THE Z-SABER AWAY, BUT NOT BEFORE ZERO CUT OFF X'S ARM! Both X and Zero readied their final shots, charging up energy. THEY BOTH FIRED, HAVING THEIR SHOTS PASS THROUGH EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME, TAKING EACH OTHER OUT!! DOUBLE KO!!! Many hours later... X woke up on a repair table in a lab, with Zero on the repair table next to him. X: ZERO!! Are you ok? Is it really you Zero? Zero: Yeah...it's me X. Listen, I'm sorry. X: Don't worry about it. You're gonna be fine. They're gonna scan you for the virus. Zero: They already did. It's gone. X: Really? That's good.. hey listen, if that ever happens again, we'll be ready. Right Zero? Zero: Yeah. That's right. Both of them fist bump each other. Fades to a black screen* Winner Cue: X VS Zero - Mega Man X5 Remix Ladies and gentlemen, we have.. A DRAW!! Watch the original video here! -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McjxOBZrmoo&t=172s Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Series' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom fighters Category:Mega Man characters Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Capcom Themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Season Finale Category:One Minute Melees with Music